Lord of the rings: The Unwritten Tales
by TheResidentBitch
Summary: The fate of the world rests in the tiniest hands, and yet there are none with a bigger heart to carry the burden. Follow Frodo, Gandalf, Aragorn, and everyone else through the story that you think you have read before.


Lord of the Rings: The Unwritten Tales

Author: Soul Of Flame

Chapter One

~*~Soul~*~: Bonjour tout le monde! This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction and I would like to welcome all the readers who may find their way to this story. This is a story based on the books a little more than the movies (Which some of you may or may not object to) but it will be rewritten in a sense. I will be inserting a character here and there, and one in particular, that may change things slightly. I have read the books and I think they are wonderful the way they are. I merely have my own way of writing it as well. The character I have created may be considered a Mary-Sue or a despie (I am not sure what they call them nowadays) but she is only in the story this way because it was easiest to write her in this way. So please forgive me the fault if my character seems a little like a Mary-Sue, it is purely unintentional. Well, without further adieu, let's get on with the story shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or the plot of this fanfic (For the most part) but I do own the characters not found in this story such as Kalandine. This is my disclaimer for each chapter and I will not be putting it on any others so please note that this applies for all of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Frodo)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and stared at the cream colored ceiling that resided over my head. Shapes seemed to form before my eyes but whether out of dizziness or delirium I do not know. Still the sun was shining and there was certain warmth that hung in the atmosphere around me. I moved slightly and felt that my arm was quite cold. It stiffened, stubbornly refusing to move without the utmost force. My eyes focused clearly as a voice penetrated my unasked questions as to where I was and why.

"Finally, you wake." The kind and grandfatherly voice could belong to no other; it was Gandalf! But how? He had left us at the Shire so long ago and then failed to meet us at Bree. My faith was beginning to falter as to whether he would come to us again at all. Yet there he was, kindly smiling down upon me as I stared at him in wonder. "Hello Frodo."

"Gandalf!" I bolted upright into a sitting position and smiled at him before sitting back against the pillow that supported me. My head spun from the sudden movement and I slowly felt my eyes focus again. "What are you doing here?" I asked in my blurred state.

"Well I told you I would meet you did I not?" Answered my wizard friend with a smirk. He held that expression of slight amusement for a moment before it changed to a darker and more somber replacement. Whatever troubled him, I knew it was something that he did not wish to discuss, and so I decided to clear the questions that circled my mind, devouring it in confusion.

"Yes, you did, but what happened at Bree?" I questioned as my vision cleared completely and I was able to see my friend once again. "Why didn't you meet us at the Inn as you promised?" 

"I was ... detained." Gandalf replied slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Gandalf)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was ... detained." I answer his question thus. Yet in my mind run the images of what truly happened. I do not lie to the young hobbit; I merely do not elaborate on, what was my unfortunate situation.

As I rode over hill and plain on the back of my horse, the urgent message I had to deliver raced through my mind a thousand times faster than even one of the _Mearas _could gallop across flat lands. The message must travel safely to Isengaurd as soon as it was possible, or all hope may very well be lost. I did not know then the betrayal that awaited me in the tower where Saruman lived his days. Nor did I know the torture that would befall me and now many others as well as I entered that normally safe haven. 

Saruman greeted me as he usually would, further deceiving me of the truth that lay so close at hand. We walked through the gardens that surrounded the tower, I explaining to him the message of my errand and what I felt needed to be done to repair the damage done. Had I known what I do now, I may have saved many lives and helped many people avoid the hard tasks ahead. For Saruman betrayed me, betrayed all of Middle-Earth, and joined the forces of evil under Sauron. He has fooled many and now that I had discovered him, he planned to keep me where I could do him no harm. It was the sheer grace of a friend that saved me. If not for Gwaihir the Windlord, I would remain in that desolate prison I once considered shelter.

"Yes, I was detained." I repeated as I brought myself back to the present. "I am sorry for my delay but you seem to have fared well enough on your own." I said with a smile. I watched the hobbit, his blue eyes still glancing around curiously. Oh how I hated that I should be the one who would have to take the sparkle from those eyes. But alas, such was my fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Frodo)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, I was detained." Gandalf said somewhat sadly. The wave of anguish that had enveloped his features now seemed to lift slightly as he continued. "I am sorry for my delay but you seem to have fared well enough on your own." He smiled down at me and I returned it, before glancing around the room again. Then another realization dawned on me. I had no clue where I was.

"Gandalf? Where am I?" I inquired as I glanced once more around the lavishly decorated chamber. I had no complaints, make no mistake. Everything was beautiful and comforting, especially compared to what I had been through since I left The Shire, but I felt awkward not knowing.

"Ah, you are in Rivendell my lad. In the House of Elrond to be exact." The wise old wizard explained simply. My heart lifted. Rivendell! We had made it then! Or at least I had made it.

"What of the others? The last thing I remember was someone approaching on a white horse and talking to me in a language I didn't understand. Then I rode past the Black Riders and across a wide river." I explained. I truly hoped that the others were all right. Especially Sam since he seemed, to me, the more delicate of the three.

"They are safe. They have been resting and recovering from their travels. I heard of what happened to you on your way to this place," Gandalf said folding his hands across his lap. "I must say my dear boy you are made of sterner stuff than you look!" Gandalf said with a lighthearted laugh. I smiled too and then laughed a little myself.

"I do not think I am that strong Gandalf." I shook my head and Gandalf placed a hand over mine to stop me.

"Ah but you're wrong Frodo. Few are left today who could withstand an attack such as that. Fewer still could endure it for so long as you did. You are much stronger than many I know, even wizards who are more powerful than I am in their spells." Gandalf said solemnly.

There was a soft knock at the door and I turned to see a young woman standing at the door. She was tall and had dark hair that was held off of her face by a golden circlet weaved through her hair. She wore a plain white dress that had a small golden tie at the waist, and small ornaments at the hems. She became quite shy and timid as she noticed that I was awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kalandine)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I rapped gently on the door and let it slide open so that I might enter, I saw that the young Halfling was lying in his bed awake. Gandalf the Grey turned his light grey gaze upon me and smiled.

"Hello Kalandine." He inclined his head to me in greeting, which I promptly returned with a small curtsey. I then glanced at the Halfling before relaying the message I had been sent there with.

"If you'll pardon my intrusion, My Father would like to speak with you Sir Gandalf." I explained. He nodded his understanding and I bowed my head. "He awaits you in the council room." I curtseyed again and left the room, heading in the direction of the council room. It was best if I told him right away that the message was given.

Knocking softly on the door to the council room, I heard My Father's voice inquire who was there. I replied with my name and he bid me enter. I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me.

"The message has been delivered Father." I said bowing slightly. He was sitting on his throne, my sister Arwen beside him. If I said that I did not envy my sister I would be lying. She was proper and ladylike, more so than I, and she was beautiful. Her hair was long and dark and fell about her pale shoulders perfectly. Her eyes were a crystal clear blue and her lips were red like a fresh apple in the spring. She was beautiful and it was no wonder that she was sought by many men for her beauty and grace. I on the other hand, only seemed to be in the way. My Father loved me as well, yet it seemed as if I just did not measure up to my sister. She was forever above me. And if I could have just one thing, it would be to please My Father in something that I did which Arwen did not. It sounds childish, yes, but it was truly something I had longed for often as a child. I was the youngest and therefore often ignored although unintentionally.

"Very well Kalandine, I thank you." I nodded and took my seat on the other side of My Father. The council concerning Gandalf and My Father would take place shortly, and my presence was required. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Elrond)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Very well Kalandine, I thank you." She inclined her head to me respectfully and took her seat beside me. It never failed to show, to my eyes at least, how truly different my two daughters were.

Arwen, hailed for her beauty and grace, was the older of the two, and had spent much of her time in the land of her Mother's kin in the land of Lorien. She was wise and strong in her ways, although not physically. She rode swiftly and chose the sword as he weapon, since the bow had never been something she was comfortable with. She spent most of her time in Lorien recently but when she was here where her home lay, she chose to stay indoors and learn of the history of her people. 

Kalandine, the youngest of all my children, had never been able to stay in one place for very long. There was a sense of adventure in her that could only have come from her Mother. Although in my younger days I had been a warrior and aided the kind in the first war against Sauron, I had never gone out seeking the dangers of battle. I do think then, that it must have been her Mother whom gave her that trait. She had not spent much time in Rivendell of late for she had been traveling alone, against my wishes for she had slipped out of Rivendell in the night, and had only recently returned. It was shortly before that, that Arwen had returned as well.

I was glad that Kalandine had returned safely, for I had been given no idea as to where she would be, or what she planned to do. After all, when your child runs away, you worry for their safety every day. But she was like the wind, going where she pleases and hesitant to stay in one place for very long, while her sister Arwen was like the stars of twilight, giving comfort and beauty to the darkened word that Middle-Earth was becoming.

Arwen, I admit, I treat with more freedom. I hold Kalandine closer to me for fear that she shall slip away from me as her Mother did. She is very much like her and so it pains me to see her try so hard for my approval. Still, I am obligated to certain duties and I cannot let some things hinder others. Such as now where Gandalf the Grey, my friend and trusted advisor at times, enters the council room and bows before the three of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Finis)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Soul~*~: All right that is my first chapter. Not too much happened, and I think it might be a little hard to follow. If you think so then please leave a review (If you have time) and let me know so I can address this issue. Anyway I would appreciate any feedback that anyone wants to leave in a review or you may email me at SoulOfFlame2005@aol.com! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty difficult to write in some places, but I managed to get through it. Well, I'll update once I get a feel for whether people like the story or not, so until next chapter I hope! 

~*~Soul~*~

(This is a neat site where you can role-play or find out how to role-play in the chat sections. It also has other neato stuff too. I will try to add one site every chapter so people can hear about cool sites. Au Revoir!)


End file.
